


Secrets and Wedding Bells

by Velika_Azure_Wing



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Genosha, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Pre X-Men Dark Phoenix(2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velika_Azure_Wing/pseuds/Velika_Azure_Wing
Summary: Raven(Mystique) and Irene(Destiny) decide to get married and tell the most important people in their lives about them.
Relationships: Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Raven lounged on the couch in the tiny appartment she sometimes shared with her lover. She rested with her head in Irene's lap and absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of her skirt. 

"I should have listened to you," Raven said.

Irene laughed. "Yes, you should have. Whats the point of being precognitive if no one listens?"

"I know. I know. It was stupid of me to try to face 'the most powerful mutant in the world' on my own."

Irene ran her fingers through Ravens hair. "You could have died. You very nearly did, and what would I do without you, Beloved?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful in the future."

"No, you won't, and we both know it, which is why I had something I wanted to ask."

Raven looked up at her and set her hand an her forehead so Irene could feel her raised eyebrow. Irene smiled and moved to trace the lines of Raven's face, settling on her cheek. 

"Raven Darkholme, will you marry me?" 

Raven sat up in surprise and wrapped her arms around Irene. "Honey, it's illegal."

"Since when has something being illegal ever stopped either of us?" 

"In that case, yes." Raven kissed her on the lips. "A thousand times, yes." 

"When?" Raven asked. 

"As soon as possible. I'm tired of waiting." 

"Me too. I would have asked myself if I thought you would've wanted to."

"I know dear." 

"What kind of a ceremony do you want?" Raven asked. "Do you want to do a big fuck you to the government or have a more intimate sort of thing?" 

"Raven, when has anything you've ever done not been a fuck you to somebody?" Irene said with a smile. "That being said, I would like it to be more personal. You know I'm not a big people person." 

"Of course."

Irene gently rubbed Raven'sarm. "Dear, I hate to bring down the mood, but I feel that maybe it's time to tell your boys about us."

"I see..."

"You don't have to, of course. I would never force your hand, but who else would act as witnesses? Who has meant more to you than them?" 

"We have other friends," Raven said. 

"Yes, but do you have other family?" 

The next day, Raven stepped out of her car and looked up at the X-Mansion. She had come back a day earlier than expected so she wouldn't have to worry about training the students today. Steeling herself, she moved to help Irene out of the car. 

"This is it," Raven said. She guided Irene towards the door and took comfort in the familiar tapping of her cane.

"I've always wanted to see where you worked." Almost sensing the look Raven gave her she laughed and added, "Oh, you know what I mean." 

They were soon greeted to the sounds of children bustling through the halls. A few called out to Raven. 

"Hi, Mystique."

"You're back home early." 

"Who's that?"

Raven waved to them and said, "Hi guys. I know, I'm back early. I guess I just missed you little rascals too much. This is my friend Irene. I'm taking her too meet the professor."

Raven guided Irene around the commotion and the children until they made it to Charles's study. She moved to knock on the door. 

"Come in," a voice called before she had the chance. 

Raven opened the door and walked in. The professor was at his desk looking through some papers. He looked up at her, smiled and set his work aside. 

"You're home early."

"Yeah, I am."

His gaze shifted past her to Irene. He wheeled around his desk and said, "Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Irene Adler," she said. She stepped forward and extended a hand that Charles shook. 

"She's a mutant like us," Raven said. 

"Oh, excellent. I don't suppose you'd tell me what your gift is?" Charles asked. 

"Among other things, I can see the future," Irene told him with a slight smile. "And I'm afraid I only use it for our dear Raven. Ive never been fond of the greed and fear that tends to follow such a gift as mine." 

"I understand," Charles said. 

Raven cleared her throat. "The reason I brought her here has to do with a bit more than her powers, I'm afraid."

"Oh?"

"Irene, if you could wait in the hall, I need to do this on my own," Raven asked softly. 

Irene smiled. "Of course my dear. I'll be right outside if you need me." 

"I always need you," Raven said. 

"If you want me then." 

Once Irene had been situated outside Charles's study Raven took a seat across from him. She picked nervously at the stuffing in the arm rest.

"Raven?" He asked. 

"I need to tell you something."

"So I gathered." 

"Do you already know what I'm going to say?" 

"I have a couple guesses, but if you're asking if I've read your mind, no. I haven't." 

"Charles, I can't think of a good way to say this so I'm just gonna." Raven a made a sort of spilling gesture from her chest. 

"By all means." Charles gestured for her to continue. 

"I'm going to marry her. We're getting married."

Charles sat back in his chair and gave her an appraising look. "I see."

"Don't do that. Don't just say 'I see' and be done with it. Are you..." she trailed off.

"Am I what?"

"I don't know. Angry? Surprised?" In a softer voice she added, "Disappointed?" 

"Oh, Raven. I could never be disappointed in you over something like this. I love you." Charles put a hand on her arm. "How long have you been together?" 

"On and off for about ten years now."

"I'm a little hurt you had a relationship this long and didn't tell me, but I'm not entirely surprised it's with a woman. I've caught glimpses over the years." 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place. You never told me and I saw those things on accident. What was I supposed to do, confront you about it?" 

"I guess not. Charles, the reason I brought this up now is because I want you there, for the ceremony. We know it's not legal but that's never stopped me before and really it's more for us than anything else." 

"Raven, I would be honored. Also, I would like to get to know this woman." 

"Of course. Thanks for not being overly protective of me."

"If you truly love her, that's enough for me." 

"Thank you. I was afraid you might not take it well. This whole thing is...complicated."

"Raven, I have spent enough time in other people's minds to know that love, in it's many forms, is perfectly natural. I love you and I'm happy for you. Genuinely, I am." 

"Thank you, Charles." Raven kissed him on the cheek. "Now, I'm going to show her around the school."

"Of course."

She walked out the door and took Irene by the arm. "Come on. Let me introduce you to my family."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked through the halls of the Xavier Institute, telling Irene about each room they came across. Charles followed behind providing aditional information as they went along as well as placing a picture of each location in Irene's mind. She was introduced to the students as they passed. The reactions ranged between interest, with some pausing to talk to her, and apathy as they rushed to their respective classes. 

Once the tour was over Charles pulled beside them and said, "Well, now that the fun is over, I imagine you'll be heading back."

"Actually," Raven said, "I was wondering if we could stay here. I have to be back tomorrow morning anyway and Irene hasn't met Hank yet." 

Irene rubbed Raven's arm. "Not to mention, I would love to get to know your family more, beloved." 

"By all means," Charles said. "I would also enjoy the opportunity to get to know you better, Miss Adler." 

"In the morning then," Irene said with a smile. 

"Goodnight, Charles," Raven said. 

"Goodnight, Raven."

The pair made their way back to Raven's room. Irene took a moment to acquaint herself with the area. Once they were settled, both undressed and climbed into bed. They snuggled close under the sheets. Irene gently ran a hand along Raven's body before stopping at her face. 

"You haven't aged a day since I met you," she whispered. 

"I could. If you wanted me to." 

"Oh, no, dear. Your eternal youth, combined with my lack of ability to see the gray might just be enough to help me pretend it isn't happening, at least for a little while." 

Raven gently brushed her fingers through one of the gray streaks in her lover's hair. "I like your gray. I think it looks good on you."

"Thank you, dear."

Raven paused before asking, "What am I gonna do without you? We've spent all this time on how I'm risking my life, but what if it never catches up to me? I don't think I can watch you grow old without me." 

Irene snuggled in closer. "My darling, you will do what you always do. Find a way. Nothing you've been through has stopped you so far. We must make sure we live our time to it's fullest. People like us can't afford to be afraid of the future." 

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you?" 

Irene giggled and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight, my love." 

"Sweet dreams of brighter futures," Raven whispered back. 

The next morning the two women went their separate ways. Raven went to find Hank and Irene went to talk to Charles. 

"Tell me," Charles asked. "How did you two meet?"

Irene chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you can imagine how strange having dreams of the future might be. I took to writing them down, dream journaling, but then they started happening in real life. Needless to say, I was terrified and confused. I reached out and Raven answered." 

"I see." Charles took a sip of his tea. "Might I ask why she never told me about the two of you?" 

"Professor-"

"Call me Charles."

"Charles, it's not what you might call a good time to be queer. I'm sure you can emphasize with what it's like to be demonized. Although your powers mitigate the risk quite a bit. You could simply convince someone they accept you or make them forget that they ever knew. Raven can't do that. 

She lives under your roof. She works for you too. If you were to turn her out, she would not only lose a brother but also all the children she's come to love. You could even, if your reaction was severe enough, cost her me. I don't believe I'm mistaken in thinking you capable of making her forget my very existence."

"I would never do that to Raven," Charles said. "What kind of a monster would I have to be?" 

"I know you wouldn't. Raven knows it too, but that doesn't make it any easier to tell a loved one something so... intimate." 

"I understand."

"On a lighter air," Irene said, "Raven and I have been concidering starting a family of our own. There's this wonderful little girl that I know is going to need us someday. I was wondering if you would consider maybe putting in a good word or two in support of Raven's capabilities as a mother." 

"Of course. I will help you two in any way I can." 

"Thank you. I only ask because my darling is far too proud to ask herself." 

"I imagine so. Please, tell me about this girl." 

Elsewhere on the grounds Raven knocked on the door to Hank's lab.

"Come in," came the reply.

She entered and closed the door behind her. "Hey, Hank." 

"Raven, hi." He looked up at her. "I heard you got back early." 

"Yeah, sorry I didn't say hi. I was busy showing my friend around." 

"Well, it's good to see you now. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" 

"Yes, actually." Raven shifted nervously. "It's about my friend. It's important. " 

"Oh?" Hank moved away from his work and leaned against the table, giving her his full attention.

"She and I are a bit more than... more than friends. I love her, like, love love her. We were even talking about maybe getting married and starting a family." 

"So, is this why things never worked out between us? You're gay." 

"No- I- I like both." 

"Okay... So, you're getting married to a woman?" 

"Yes." 

Hank scratched behind his ear. "What does Charles think of all this?" 

"He was happy for us." 

"Uh huh." Hank sniffed. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this. You like both men and women and not only are you choosing the harder of the two, but you want to get into a committed relationship with someone you barely know? What did you say her mutation was again?" 

"Hank, I'm not being mind controlled into being gay, and I don't 'barely know her.' I've been with her for years. I just never bothered to tel you about it. Also, I'm not choosing her to be difficult. I'm choosing her because I love her." Raven voice rose in time with her anger. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm just... not familiar with this sort of thing." 

"I know, Hank. Please know that Irene makes me happy, really genuinely happy." 

"Okay, but years? You've been with her for years and you're just telling us now?" 

"I didn't know how you'd take it." 

"Well, thanks for telling me, Raven." Hank hugged her. "I'm happy that you're happy." 

"Thank you." Raven hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Charles heard a knock at his door. He looked up to see Raven standing in the door way. She looked nervous. 

"Come in," he said. "Is there something I can do for you?" 

"Yes, and I know you won't like it."

Charles raised an eyebrow questioningly and Raven continued, "I need to borrow the Black Bird."

"Why?" 

Raven finally met his eyes. "I'm taking Irene to meet Eric."

"Raven," Charles warned.

"I know things haven't always gone well between the three of us but he's still my friend, Charles, and I think he's yours too. I want him there, at my wedding," Raven told him. 

Charles rubbed his forehead. "It's not like I could stop you." 

"You could, but you won't," Raven said with a smile. She kissed his temple and whispered, "Thank you, Charles." 

A few hours later the Black Bird touched down on the island of Genosha. Raven turned off the jet and helped Irene out of her seat and down the length of the vehicle. Irene linked her arm with Raven's and smiled at her.

"This friend of yours, he controls metal?" Irene asked. 

"Yes, he does," Raven confirmed.

"Then does he make a habit of letting strange planes land on his island?" 

"He knows the Black Bird. He also knows we wouldn't come unless we had a good reason, but you already knew that didn't you?" Raven asked. 

Irene smirked. "I can see what is likely to happen. I don't always get the why. I thought I'd figure out a bit about who this man is from you, since you know him so well." 

Raven lead Irene out of the jet and in the direction of the village she knew was there. Shortly into the walk, Raven stilled. 

"Someone's watching us," she said.

Irene rubbed her arm. "It's quite alright, my dear."

Two figures stepped out of the treeline. One was a tough looking woman who gave Mystique and appraising look. The other was a man with braids that fell over his shoulders. 

"I'm Selene," the woman said. "This is Ariki. We're here to bring you to Magneto." 

After sparing a quick glance at Irene, Raven said, "Lead the way."

The four of them made their way across the island to the center of Magneto's safe haven. The closer they got, the denser the population became. Raven tried to ignore the eyes on her and her love while Irene filled the space with idle talk of the sounds and smells of the island. 

"Mystique," a voice greeted them. She looked up to to Eric descend from the sky. 

"Dramatic bitch," Raven muttered under her breath. 

"Excuse me?" Irene asked with a giggle. 

"He just levitated down from the sky." 

"Ah, I see." 

"It's good to see you, Raven," Eric spoke up. 

"You too, Eric." Raven smiled at him. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. 

"Could we speak with you in private?" 

Eric nodded and lead them to a private room. He took a seat. Once Irene and Raven were situated as well, he gestured for them to speak. 

"I wanted to invite you to my wedding," Raven said. 

"Your wedding?" Eric asked. 

"Well, that was a bit forward don't you think, dear?" Irene asked. 

"You and Hank or..." Something shifted over Eric features as he spoke. "Oh, you and her." 

"Yes," Raven said. "This is Irene Addler, and I love her."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Irene extended a hand for Eric to shake.

He took her hand. "Likewise. How long have you two been together?" 

"Off and on for a few years now," Raven said. "We got tired of playing games and now we're here. It would mean a lot to me if you would come." 

"Raven, Im honored." Eric smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You could even have it here if you want." 

"One Charles Xavier and one Hank McCoy will both be there as well," Irene said. "I expect you boys to play nice, and if you ruin this for my Raven, I assure you, I'll never let you live it down."

"Irene!" Raven said.

"It's not as if they didn't get a similar warning, my dear. Besides now that it's out of the way we can get to the pleasantries, can't we, beloved." Irene extended and arm to Eric. "I do hope you wouldn't mind showing me around your lovely island. You're the last of my Raven's friends for me to meet and I should love to get to know you." 

Eric smiled and took her arm. "With pleasure. Now please, tell me how you met."

Raven laughed and followed them out. It hadn't been easy, coming out to her best friends, but for Irene, she would do it a million times over. Now that everyone was informed, it was time to begin the actual wedding presentations. Of course, Irene probably already knew exactly how it was going to go. Still, Raven was determined to give her beloved a day worth remembering.


	4. Chapter 4

A number of months later, the preparations were complete. The wedding would be held at Genosha, at Eric's insistence. Portions would be paid for by Charles, namely transportation, at his insistence. 

The guest list was extensive. Not only were the Xmen and a number of students attending, but so were a handful of Eric's people as well as Raven and Irene's friends from the city, both mutant and non mutant alike. 

Raven paced anxiously in the beautiful white tent they had set up for her. Each bride had gotten one to allow them space to prepare. Irene had insisted that they not see eachother until the ceremony. She had told Raven she thought it would be funny to follow an old tradition that was doubly negated by their powers and her blindness.

"Besides, my dear," Irene had said, "Your beauty may not be a surprise to me, but I intend to take your breath away the moment you lay eyes on me." 

Raven smiled fondly at that memory. Irene never failed to be the most beautiful creature in the world to her. She wondered if, despite all her power, Irene couldn't see that. Raven vowed to her self to spend the rest of their lives reminding her wife of that.

Oh god. Her wife. She was getting married to a woman she loved. In front of people. She had to say vows. What if Irene didn't like them?

"Raven?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Charles," Raven said with a fond smile. Then her eyes slid past him. "Eric?"

Eric gave a nod and Charles said, "When I sensed you anxiety, we couldn't decide who should go talk to you."

"So we're both here," Eric finished. 

Raven smiled. "Thank you both. It's just... Irene is everything to me. I've never loved anyone like I love her. I want to give her a wonderful, if exhausting, day."

"Raven, you are a beautiful, confident, capable woman. Any person in their right mind would be honored to be loved so dearly by you," Charles said.

Eric spoke up. "Charles and I both spent a great deal of time fighting over you like fools and it seems only fitting you made your own choice of a third party. I say this to say that we both knew what a powerful ally you could be. Anyone would be bettered for having you as their right hand and would be honored to be yours." 

Raven gave them both a watery smile. "Thank you both, for everything." 

She hugged them in turn and then said, "Now, why don't you help me put these flowers in my hair. Irene loves when I smell like flowers." 

In her own tent, Irene was doing her own preparations. 

"Tell me Kurt," she called out. "I should leave the sunglasses here shouldn't I?" 

The young blue mutant walked over to her. "I think so. If you wear them, Mystique might not be able to see your makeup, and the people you broght from the city did a wonderful job, Miss." 

"Thank you, sweetheart. Be a dear would you and go fetch someone for me, but before you do, tell me something. Do you think I'm a good fit for Raven?" Irene asked.

Kurt startled. His accent was slightly thicker from nerves. "Of course, Miss Adler. I've seen very few people so in love. I think you make a lovely couple. Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, no particular reason dear. I'm just... very happy you approve of me dear. The Xmen are Raven's family, some more literally so than others, and it means a great deal to me to be accepted by you, by you all." 

Kurt smiled. "I understand. Who do you want me to get?" 

A moment later Irene heard Kurt's signature bamf as he teleport outside her tent. Shortly after, Hank stepped in. 

"Ma'am," he said with a nod.

"Dr. McCoy."

Irene stood and walked over to him. She reached out to fix his tie as she spoke. "I understand how hard it can be, watching someone you care for marry someone else. For that reason, I commend you for being here."

"Thank you but-" Hank started to say.

"I'm not finished."

Hank nodded and Irene continued. "The future holds many things, and we lead dangerous lives. Let me give you some advice from a precog: Live in the now. The past is gone and the future is not always on our side. All we really have is the present moment to make a difference. Let this moment be about how happy Raven is. Let this moment be about how much we all love her, because, and you listen when I tell you, the future is uncertain." 

"But not to you," Hank whispered. 

"To me more than any of you," Irene responded. "I can see so clearly all the possibilities. It has to be to late to change it for me to know for certain. So, take caution and hope in the phrase, 'the future is uncertain' for it holds many things. Both joys and losses. Do you understand?" 

"I believe I do."

Irene smiled. "Good man. Now tell me, should I go with the pink flower or the purple?"

A few hours later, the final preparations were made and the wedding guests were arranged. Charles was a member of the wedding party as a man of honor. Eric, as leader of Genosha, was officiating. The ceremony itself was to take place in a clearing on a small hill. 

As the music began, the women moved into place. They began cresting the hill to meet in the middle. Both brides walked alone, with no one to symbolically give them away. They had never belonged to any man and now, they never would. 

Raven uttered a small gasp when she first laid eyes on her bride. Irene wore a simple white wedding gown that trailed slightly behind her. Her hair was loose and flowed over her shoulders with only a simple purple flower to pull her hair behind her ear. 

Raven, likewise, wore a simple white dress, though her hair was up with many small white flowers woven in. She smiled as she approached the white floral arch she and Irene would be married under.

Eric smiled at the pair. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two remarkable young women. Raven who has been a dear friend and a reliable confidant, and Irene who, despite only having know her a short time, feels like someone I've known all my life. Please, exchange your vows."

Raven stepped forward and took Irene's hands. "Irene Addler, you are my Destiny. Of that, I could not be more certain. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special. Helping explore your powers and watching you find yourself has been one of the greatest joys of my life. You are my heart, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life by your side. I vow to you to always love and support you, in all things."

Irene smiled. "Raven Darkholme, Mystique, you are the love of my life. I remember how you came to me when I needed help. You showed me a whole new world. You showed me that I had a future. It is my honor and joy to return the favor to you. I promise you, my beloved, that no matter what the future holds, I will be by your side for as long as I live. You have made my future bright. I vow to you that I will make yours just as beautiful." 

"The rings please," Eric asked, and Kurt moved forward and presented the rings to the two women. "Now, do you promise to support and love eachother till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then, while the rest of the world may not recognize you, here on Genosha we do. I now pronounce you married. L'chaim. You may kiss the bride." 

Irene pulled Raven into a kiss. They may not have forever, but for as long as they were alive, they would hold on to eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you thought. I was thinking of doing another chapter for Hank and Eric. What do you guys think?


End file.
